Keep playin' this Song
by manaika
Summary: Golden, Bruning, hints of Pillar. Eiji needs a longer relationship, Fuji needs to get laid, Oishi needs to come out of himself and Taka needs to chill. Momo-chan, a disco and some ecstasy helps. AU! Rating for drug use and lemon. Will be 4 chapters.
1. Prologue The Song

**Keep playin' this Song**

Summary: Eiji needs a longer relationship, Fuji needs to get laid, Oishi needs to come out of himself and Taka needs to chill. Momo-chan, a disco and some ecstasy helps.

Pairings: Burning, Golden, hints of Pillar

Rating: MA

Warning: AU, lemon, drug use (not rough, ‚just' some party drugs), language

„I still don't think this is a good idea Momoshiro." Said an exasperated Oishi as he tried for the tenth time this evening convince the darkhaired male to stop ‚this nonsense'.

„Don't worry Oishi-kun" spoke a voice next to him „I think we could give it a chance."

„You're the one to speak! You were even more reluctant than I, Taka-san."

The honeyhaired boy scratched the back of his head in an embarassed manner.

„Yes but Momo-chan is trying to help us, so we could try..."

„Exactly Kawamura-senpai. The relationships of you two didn't last that way, so maybe they'll last this way."

Oishi let out a heavy sigh, but found no strenght or will to argue further. And in the depths of his heart he had to admit to himself, that the tiniest bit of hope was shining there. Maybe a matchmaked relationship lasted longer for him.

To lead you out of the darkness into the light (read: to enlighten you), the 3 of them – Momo-chan, Taka-san and Oishi-kun, were on their way to a disco. The reason: Matchmaking. Momo-chan went there often and knew somebody he claimed fitted to Oishi-senpai perfectly. They would give a wonderfull pair. The previous relationships of Oishi were a disaster. Not that they weren't nice, or cheated on him, no. It was rather the lack of comunication, or „No spark" as Momo-chan called it. They were „too timid and quiet" he said. Thus the matchmaking.

„I'm sure you'll stick with him quite a while Oishi senpai." Momo said. „You two are like water and fire, a perfect – no, nobody's perfect – golden pair. You can't have a relationship woth a spark, when neither of you sparks Oishi senpai."

Kawamura nodded. „Maybe you should let this time pick Momo-chan a partner for you Oishi-kun, rather than picking somebody on your own, as you were doing it so far."

Oishi sighed one more time. „Maybe you're right Taka-san. Maybe I should."

Kawamura Takashi smiled his shy smile and Momos stomach squirmed a bit. He was a bit nervous about Taka-san. He didn't know the boy he wanted to match him with. He could only trust his redhaired friend that they were perfect for eachother and the moment they met, they would be burning with desire for eachother. Momo-chan was really courious about the outcome. As he looked forward he spotted the place they were heading at.

„Ah, there it is! Club Beat. The best disco in the town." They stoped at the entrance and examined the club. They heard the music blasting inside and the lights were shining brightly. Though still outside on the street, Taka-san and Oishi hat to shut their eyes, to shield themselves from the light. They would go blind...Maybe they should really go home...

„Come!" but Momo-chan had other plans. He dragged them inside and looked around, searching for someone. But Oishi wasn't paying attention anymore. All he could see was the redhead, dancing out there.

_I could tell when I step in the room and I saw you standing there  
There ain't no doubt about the way that you move  
I couldn't help the way I stare _

Taka-san watched amazed the brownhaired boy. How he moved his body, how he danced...clothed in electric blue and white, eminating a mysterious aura. That was all he needed to lose his shyness and he bluntly headed for the dancefloor.

_There was some mysterious force  
leading me here to you (lead me to you)  
Lead me to you_

Oishi couldn't. He could only stare at the boy moving, dancing, melting together with the music.

_So I stood there watchin' and I was hypnotised  
About the rythm of your body and the music in your eyes  
And I was lost inside your world with you (Ohh..)_

Darkblue eyes, and darkred hair...tight leather pants and an orange T-shirt. Wristbands and a chain on the pants. He was wonderfull in every way. Handsome and sexy and...

„Ah, I see you found Eiji." Momo killed the moment. But...

„Eiji? The boy you were talking about?"

„The one with whom you would make a golden pair? Yeah, that's he."  
And Oishi headed for the dancefloor, where Taka-san was already engaged in a dance with a brownhaired boy. It looked like they were on fire as they danced together. He also noticed the smile tugging on the redheads lips as he caught sight of the two. And suddenly Oishi wanted the readhead in his arms, like Taka-san had the brownhaired boy in his arms. The whole night long would be good. He was tempted to tell the DJ not to stop playing. But the DJ was paid for playing the whole time so it wasn't really necessary.

_Hey Mr DJ keep plain' this song for me  
Out on the floor in my arms she's gotta be  
Let's get it on, jam all night long  
Mr DJ, Mr DJ (play it play it play it for me)  
Ohhh....Ohhh...  
_

Oishi stepped on the dancefloor and headed to the redhaired boy – Eiji. As he stood beside him he started to dance with him.

He saw thos two midnightblue eyes look at him and he couldn't but blush. And as he saw the grinn spreading across the others face he felt all giddy. Maybe Momoshiro was right. Maybe this could work.

That was the exact thought of Kawamura Takashi as he danced with Fuji. Fuji was like a lightning. Beautyfull yet deadly. Unreachable. But as he was there in Taka-sans arms, he felt that Fuji belonged to him. That Fuji was the lightning and he was the electricity in him. Because that was how he felt when dancing with Fuji. Like sparks of electricity were jolting in him, exploding, making him embrace the boy tighter, making him want the boy. When was the last time he felt like this? When was the last time he felt on fire?

_  
Now it feels like it could be romance (As we dance)  
*As predict across the floor  
Every move that your body makes  
Only makes me want you more _

Oishi knew the song was getting to an end but he didn't want to. It felt like when the song stoped, they would stop dancing. He didn't want that. He wanted it to last. He wanted it to last like the relationship they would hopefully be having.

_  
And it seems like the song's moving fast  
How can we make it last (make it last)  
Make it last, so how  
_

Taka-san was mesmerized by the movements of Fuji. He didn't care that the song would stop. There would always be another and another and another...He would dance with Fuji the whole night long, that was for sure. This little world they were in wouldn't end with just one song. In those azure blue eyes sounded the rhythm and the body expressed it as they moved perfectly together.

_As you keep on dancing I am hypnotised  
About the rythm of your body  
And the music in your eyes  
I was lost inside your world with you (with me)Ohhh...._

Oishi desperatly wanted this song to last. It was so perfect for them. They gazed eachother into the eyes – midnight blue and forrest green.

_Hey Mr DJ keep plain' this song for me _

Takashi knew that he needed Fuji in his arms in order to be happy. Because he was sure – this was what heaven felt like. And he wanted to feel it every day. With Fuji.

_  
Out on the floor in my arms she's gotta be _

Oishi wanted to be the rest of the night with Eiji. He wanted to know him better. Dance with him.

_Let's get it on, jam all night long _

_  
Mr DJ, Mr DJ (play it play it play it for me)  
Ohhh....Ohhh... _

_  
_Takashi saw Fuji close his eyes. He felt like doing it too, so he did. It was overwhelming. The feel of Fujis body against his, the music surrounding them...He was so lost... But still, something wasn't right. Fuji moved so...stiff, as if he was nervous. Why so suddenly? Or was he the whole time and he was too lost to notice? Well, Takashi wanted Fuji to move more. So he guided him. He made them grid their hips moe together and withe the hand in the small of his partners back he moved his hips.

_Close your eyes and imagine the song now  
Let the music put you in us all (yeah)  
I get lost, lost inside the groove with you_  
_Will you do the bits you do  
Come on in, work your body, work your body_

The four of them danced and wanted to dance more, the whole night.

Oishi had a new favourite song. He would download it later.

Takashi wanted Fuji here and now.

Eiji grinned.

Fuji smiled.

_Hey, Mr DJ, jam all night long  
Hey, Mr DJ play that song for me _

_Hey, Mr DJ play that song for me _

Momo watched from afar satisfied. This worked. Now only make them come together. He gave thumbs up to the DJ and then winked at Eiji. Their plan was working. Eiji showed him the V-sign.

_Hey Mr DJ keep plain' this song for me  
Out on the floor in my arms she's gotta be  
Let's get it on, jam all night long  
Mr DJ, Mr DJ (play it play it play it for me)  
Ohhh....Ohhh... _

_Hey Mr DJ keep plain' this song for me  
Out on the floor in my arms she's gotta be  
Let's get it on, jam all night long  
Mr DJ, Mr DJ (play it play it play it for me)  
Ohhh....Ohhh..._  
_Keep it coming, Mr DJ..._

Yes, indeed. Keep it coming.


	2. Part 2 Few hours before

So here is the first chapter which answers the question „what happened a few hours before?" Here about „the plan" of Eiji and Momo and a little background to enlighten you („to lead you from the darkness to light."). Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 „A Few Hours Before"**

„I must be crazy agreeing to this."

„Nyaaa, Fujiko-chan, you're crazy enough as it is. What makes it a difference?"

„Saa..."

„Don't ‚saa' me mister! You're getting laid tonight, no objections taken. You're so stiff-necked lately and that has to stop. It's no fun with you when you're like this!"

„Eiji, that youare promiscuous, doesn't me others have to be too."

„I'm not promiscuite. I'm searching for the right one. And now try this on."

Fuji sighed as he went with a pile of clothes in his arms to the room. He was currently getting ready to go to a disco. Yes. Fuji Syuusuke was going to a disco. Reason: To get laid. Author: Kikumaru Eiji, his best friend. He really should pick his friends better. Not that Eiji was bad friend. Rather exasperating. But mostly fun to hang out with. He was exasperating when serious or upset. And now he was both. Serious about this and upset that Fuji wanted to back out. But bloody hell, who wouldn't, when he should spend the night with a complete stranger?! Besides Eiji.

Eiji was a disco king. He went every Saturday (occasionally Fridays) to a disco Fuji always forgott the name of, got drunk or drugged (possibly both) and jumped into the bed with some complete stranger. Sunday he would call Fuji and complain about soreness and headache. Figures when he was fucking like a rabbit. It was like this for a few months, since he broke up with Momo-chan, an acquaintance from the disco, who became his lover later on. It didn't last long though. Not many persons understood why. They looked really happy together and it wasn't like there were any serious problems. Both were cheery and carefree, liked burgers and candies and to hang out, laughed a lot... Yet after a few weeks they broke up. As to why, Eiji said only „It didn't work anymore" and Fuji could only guess. But he was pretty positive that it was from the exact reasons they looked so good together – they were too much alike. A person didn't need somebody who was like himself, but somebody who would complete him – be his opposite, his other half. And Momo-chan claimed he had found ‚the One'. Name: Oishi Shuichiro. Status: Momo-chans senpai. Other: Perfect match for Eiji. They should meet this evening. Momo-chan would bring him to the disco. And Eiji, being th egood friend he is, dragged Fuji into this. It started so innocent...As a little joke...

It was true that Fuji was a bit stiff for some time now, but as Eiji teased him with it, he joked back „I'm just sexually frustrated, that's all". The grin on Eijis face that time screamed that that sentence was fatal. Duh. Since then Eiji tried to get him some „mate", but he refused every time.

Many people thought of Fuji like a sadistic boy, who was capable of anything. Wrong! Yeah okay, so he had a sadistic side and never showed shyness, had always a maliscious grin on, but what did that mean?! The closed eyes had a reason – he didn't want to show his true emotions. Truth was he was very readable. But he figured when he closed his eyes, nobody knew what he was thinking **and **nobody knew how he felt. The effect of intimidation was only a good addition.

The exact principle applied to his love-life. It wasn' like he was some orthodox and tight-ass, but he wasn't a whore either. He didn't want to spread his legs only because he felt like it. Or only because he was a virgin. Eiji however thought otherwise.

„You're still 15 and still a teenager with raging hormones. You need to get laid or there really won't be any fun with you."

Yeah, sure. Maybe there was some truth on that, but only because of that he should have sex? The redheads statement didn't have logic. But then again, what on Eiji had logic?

Fuji never paid much attention to the redheads attempts but now was different. Why, Fuji still didn't figure out. All Momo-chan did, was mention another friend – senpai out of his school, a classmate of that, Oishi, the boy Momo-chan wanted to pair Eiji up with. Fuji already forgot his name. He only knew that the given name sounded similar to Takeshi. Takashi or something like that, Fuji reckoned. But that didn't change the fact that Fuji still didn't know him. And Eiji still claimed that they would be perfect for each other, judging from the description Momo-chan gave them.

Thus their surrent arrangements. It was six and they were getting ready for the disco. Getting ready ment: Dress up. That recquired matching clothes. Fuji didn't have such clothes. Meaning: Shopping! With Eiji. Good gracious...

„Fujiko-chan! Ready yet?"

Oh, true. He was still in the changing room. He already tried seven combinations Eiji showed into his hands and another 5 waited for him. Sighing heavily he opened the door.

„Hoi hoi kappa!"

Fuji blinked. Trust Eiji to say something nonsensical instead of...whistle?

Fuji turned around to look into the mirror in the changing room and had to admit he liked how he looked. Electric blue, satin, sleeveless, tight T-shirt and white leather pants, that showed every curve of his legs...He really looked good.

„We're taking that!"

Fuji nodded. He would be insane to disagree. He really didn't want to try another 5 outfits and Eiji being Eiji could quickly change his mind. So he went back in to change into his normal clothes. After that they went to the cash counter and paid, finally leaving the shop.

„Nya, that was fun!"

„Saa..."

„We still have some time left! Let's go to my house and get ready."

Fuji only smiled: „As you say Eijiko-chan." Oh how he wished himself out of this...

_Later the night_

Fuji and Eiji sat at a table, already in the disco, drinking their drinks. Fuji was still reluctant about the whole thing but Eiji didn't even let him express his doubts.

„It'll be fine Fujiko-chan!" Like now.

Fuji looked at his friend and smiled. „When you say that Eijiko-chan."

Eiji pouted. „Meanie..." But right on cue he grinned like the cheshire cat (Fuji swore Alice in the wonderland was Eijis favorite movie) and pulled something out of his pocked and tossed it at Fuji.

„Here. Take one."

Fujis eyes snapped open as he saw what it was.

„Eiji..."

„Don't worry, I have some more, so I don't have to buy it anytime soon."

„Eiji this is ecstasy."

„No, really? Never would've thought that!" he said sarcastically. „Now take one."

Fuji was at loss of words. Eiji? Doing _drugs_? It was so absurd, that Fuji wanted to laugh. And as he thought that their classmates would rather think of Fuji doing drugs than Eiji, he uttered a small cough-like laugh.

„Eiji, you?"

Eiji sighed. „Just take one, will you?"

„Since when?"

„A few months now. Everytime I come here. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you, nya! Maybe your head will hurt a bit tomorrow morning but it won't last forever. And besides you won't be so uptight after that, nya. It'll put your spirits up higher. Now take one, hoi!"

„I would rather not..."

Eiji sighed. „See? Tight-ass."

He took the pills away from Fuji and took one himself, while Fuji just sat there and watched, amazed. He didn't notice some drastic change in Eiji. Only his grin got wider. Then a handy rung.

„Hoi! That will be Momo-chaan!"

He took it and indeed, Momo sent a message.

„Hoi hoi! They just turned the corner! Come with me!"

„Where-"

But before Fuji could say anything he was dragged to the dancefloor.

„We're going to dance! This way, we'll make a good impression on our soon-to-be-mates, nya!"

/Good grascious.../ thought Fuji, but nonetheless, once on the dancefloor, he started to dance. How this would end...

-----------

So much for the second part of the Ffic, first Chapter, how it came to the current situation our four handsome guys are now in. I hope you liked and maybe even agree with the way I portraied Fujiko-chan. ~___^

See ya soon!

Aki

P.S.: I really like reviews...


	3. Part 3 Golden

So here is Part 3 of the Fanfic.

Centers around the golden pair (gee, who would've thought?) and learn more about ‚the plan'

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 – Golden **

Sadly enough, the song ended. Oishi didn't like that. In fact, he hated it. But as he felt that gorgeous body against his own and soft breath against his neck, heard words whispered in a rhaspy voice, he found that he couldn't care less. The redhead – Eiji, was still there with him.

„Shall we sit down?"

Oishi could only nod, for he didn't trust his voice. He allowed himself to be lead to a table in a corner of the disco, near the dancefloor, but still private enough. As they sat down their eyes met and Oishi melted right away.

„So you're Oishi Shuuichiro."

God that voice! It...it fitted _so good_...Playfull and childish, yet at the same time masculine and deep. Not in tone, but in sound – like an echo, endless in its depths. How he managed to get a word out of himself was beyond himslef.

„Ha-hai..."

And the boy laughed. If he thought that Eijis voice was deep, then his laugh was bottomless. It felt like it could last forever, like it would remain forever in his head.

„Now, you're really a shy one. My, my...Momo was right." He smirked and sipped on his drink. Wait – drink? When did he manage to get one? As if reading his thoughts Eiji answered: „As you were so lost in thought the waitress came. I ordered us drinks. It's cuba libre. Hope you like it."

„Cu-cuba libre?" Oishi hesitated. „Isn't that alcoholic?"

Eiji laughed again. And even if he probably just ridiculed himself – Oishi would do it over and over again if it emitted that wonderfull laugh from Eiji.

„So what? Ah! I still haven't introduced myself! Gee...Kikumaru Eiji, at you service, hoi!"

Eiji bowed deeply and Oishi wondered how could the boy be so energetic even in such a simple thing as a bow. He was unique. Oishi knew that by now.

„Hai..." Oishi barely heard his voice. „I know..."

Eiji grinned. „It's still unpolite not to introduce yourself. Even if I am a disco king, I have been raised in a proper family." He winked.

Oishi smiled a sincere smile. „I can see that." It was true, it really was. No boy such as Eiji could've been from a bad family. Though hyper, he was polite, and even if he was a happy-go-lucky Oishi sensed he was a good person from heart and that he couldn't hurt a fly.

Eiji grinned wider. „Really? I'm flattered."

„So...how did you met Momo?" He didn't ask out of curiosity. Oishi only wanted to keep up the conversation. Seriously. Really!

„Here. In this disco. I and some friends of mine heard about it and wanted to check it out. And I met Momo-chan right away. Tall, good built, cheerfull, just my type. It sparked and we came together. I come here ever since. But of course I met Momo-chan outside the disco too. We just liked it here, so we met here every Saturday, hit the dancefloor, downed dozens of cuba libre and some other things and saw what crossed our path the evening." Eiji grinned. „It was good. I liked it like that, but after a time it wasn't enough. I needed something more. So we broke up and up until now I've been searching for the right one." Eiji gave him a charming grin and Oishi melt. „I'm excited that Momo-chan introduced you to me. Don't you have the impression we could be something?" Eijis gaze was seductive, yet so innocent and playfull. Oishi couldn't resist the boy. And even if the boy confessed to him things he wasn't exactly fond of - like drinking alcohol in large amounts – he couldn't but be enchanted from the boy. He really questioned his sanity as he nodded, a serene smile on his face. „Yeah. It could."

„Hoi hoi! Great, nya!" squealed the redhead.

In that very exact moment Momo-chan choose to visit their table.

„Hey there you two!"

„Hoi hoi!"

Oishi simply nodded.

„I see you're enjoying yourself!"

„Hoi hoi kappa!"

„Ah, I see. Took some already."

Eiji smiled sheepishly. Oishi looked puzzled.

„Need to got some too. And besides, wouldn't want to disturb the lovebirds, now, would I?" he winked at them.

Eiji laughed. „Suure...But since I have you here – how's your lovelife going? Heard that your ‚other half' broke up ith you for some jerk."

Momo made a face. „Don't even talk about that. Ryo-chan leavin me for some blonde jerk who's more serious than me! Che! Like I'll believe that. That guy is just taller than me, that's all there is to it!"

Eiji snickered. „Aww...poor Momo-chaan..."

„Nah, not really. It's actually better he got out of my life. He was an annoying brat."

„Was he?" Eiji said more to himself than to Momo. He had the suspicion Momo only wanted to hide the fact that he missed that arrogant greenhead.

„Hell, yeah."

„If you say so..." Eiji said, still smiling to himself.

„Anyways, I need to get some. And I've seen here some hot chicks and niceassed guys too." He grinned. „See ya round!" and with that he was gone.

As soon as he was gone, Eiji turned with that charming, wide smile to Oishi. „Now, where were we...?"

Oishi smiled, his cheeks tained pink. He was silent through the whole conversation, not wanting to disturb the two friends in their friendly exchange (and even if he would never admitt it to himself, he had to battle with jealousy, through the whole conversation). But still there was one thing he wanted to know. So he looked at Eiji, asking confused: „Eiji...What wanted Momo go get?"

Eiji grinned sheepishly again and took out the carrot red (1) pills. Oish frowned.

„What is that?"

„MethyleneDioxyMethAmphetamine, what else?" He laughed inwardly. It wasn't like he was any good in chemistry. He purposely memorized the chemical name at the particular lesson, just for the heck of it. Oishi however, didn't seem to know.

„Even if I am good in chemistry, I don't-"

But Eiji interrupted him. „Commonly known as ecstasy."

He had to snicker as Oishi almost fell out of the chair.

„What?!"

„Chill...It really isn't that bad, nya! You just only feel more hyper, hoi! Sure, your head feels like hell in the morning, nya, but still!"

Oishi looked at him with a mix of scepse and shock.

„If you don't believe me, why not look yourself?" Eiji offered with a grin.

Oishi was hesitant.

„Trying doesn't hurt. Until the morning, but that's still some hours away, nya!"

Oishi didn't know what in seven hells possesed him to actually take the drug. But as he did, he really didn't feel any change (2).

Eiji grinned. „See?" Then he grabbed Oishis wrist and dragged him to the dancefloor. „Let's dance!"

From afar Momo watched them. And as he noticed they were heading to the dancefloor he waved at the DJ, as he and Eiji planned it. It wasn't a very complicated plan, really. When turning the corner of the street, ring Eiji. Eiji and Fuji go dancing, near the entrance so that Oishi and Taka-san notice them, when they arrive. Giving the DJ instructions to play ‚Keep playin' this Song' from Backstreetboys (took some convincing, really) as soon as he notices Fuji and Eiji head to the dancefloor, to add to the effect. After the song, Eiji and Oishi talking a bit. Eiji convincing Oishi to take some ecstasy. Then right after that heading to the dancefloor. Telling the DJ to play „Get down" (Took some convincing too.) Easy. The most of the time took convincing the DJ. Why „Get down"? Well...

_You're the one for me  
You're my ecstasy  
You're the one I need  
_

Got the point?

_Hey, yeah_

That's good. But to return to the original subject... Momo searched with his eyes for the ‚golden pair' and as soon as he found them, he decided that his role was finished here. Those two wouldn't let go from eachother till the sun would rise. And after that...well, Momo doubted that that relationship would have a quick end. Smiling to himself he turned his back to them. They wouldn't need him here anymore. 

Get down Get down  
And move it all around  
Get down Get down  
And move it all around

Oishi and Eiji were engaged in a hot dance, bodies rubbing against eachother, seeking, needing contact. Oishi never felt like this before, never wanted a person more than Eiji, right here, right now. A thought crossed his mind that it could have do something with that drug (3) and he was even pretty sure about it, but right now he couldn't care less. All he cared about was the boy in his arms, close to him, pressed tightly against him and still seeking even closer contact. Their hips grid against eachother and they threw their heads back. Oishi knew now, what a mere half an hour before he wasn't sure about: Eiji was all he needed. He was the one his heart and soul were searching for those 16 years of life. His other half. His perfect match. His golden pair. Yes that fitted to them. It was as if this between the two of them was just as prescious as gold.

_Hey baby love I need a girl like you  
But tell me if you feel it too  
I'm in delusion every minute every hour  
My heart is crying out for you  
_

Their eyes locked once again and once again Oishi thought he looked into the deep and mysterious nightsky. He swore he could see stars in those heavenlike eyes. Yes, Oishi really knew now – they were made for eachother. Even though the redhead was hyper and outgoing and everything Oishi wasn't. He was sure the energetic boy would drive him crazy on more than one occasion, but seriously...he had enough of quiet relationships. Now Oishi saw what Momo meant. He needed somebody who would be his counterpart. Somebody with he could have fun. Somebody like Eiji. No...not just somebody. Exactly the one and only Eiji. Oishi was sure – there wasn't anybody who was like the redhead. If not for anything elese, then because Eiji was his match. And the thought of the redhead loving him was very appaling.

_I feel in heaven when I look in your eyes  
I know that you are the one for me (one for me)  
You drive me crazy cuz You're one of a kind  
I want your lovin'  
And I want it right now  
_

They danced like there was no tomorrow, grinding, sliding, kissing, like the whole dancefloor was theirs.

_Get down Get down  
And move it all around  
Get down Get down  
And move it all around  
_

Eiji body against his, it fit so good. Like a puzzle. And his lips were like...strawberry ice with whipped cream, thasty and sweet. Oishi could kiss them like forever. Oishi could blame it on the drugs, but then again – it could be Eiji too. Maybe he could be his ecstasy. Who needed some blasted party drug, when he had the addictive redhead right there in his arms?

_Ooh baby you're so fine__  
I'm gonna make you mine  
Your lips they taste so sweet  
You're the one for me  
You're my ecstasy  
You're the one I need  
_

Their dance got wilder and their hands travelled the body of the other like a new territory, an exotic land, new and not known. His hand on Eijis wonderfull, round, tight ass, one of his strong legs around Oishis waist, the other rubbing against his tigh, the arms threwn around his shoulders fisting his T-shirt, the mouth firmly attached to his. Oishi felt his pants tighten. Oh how he wanted the redhead to touch him there.

_Bang, bang, bang  
Here we come Here we slam  
It's the Fun Factory  
with the BSB's  
All the girls Get on your knees  
Tryin' to scream Or touch me please  
Backstreet Boys  
Are you with it (yeah) A.J. hit it_

Hmmm...this was the second song from the Backstreet Boys this evening. And the second song he danced with Eiji. Maybe he could buy their album.

The redhead already had his whole attention. In that mere half an hour he became the no.1 in his life. And Oishi wouldn't change it for a rock-sized golden lump. They still moved seductively and close to another and Oishi thought he'll explode.

_Come on girl and get down  
Smack it up, flip it  
And move it all around  
Here it is if you wanna get with this  
Put you on the top of my list, uh  
_

He noticed that the air in his lungs needed to be refilled, so he reluctantly pulled apart. And for the upteenth time their eyes, which held now a glazed look, met. And with those swollen lips and lust-filled eyes, he felt like in heaven. A heaven he could share only with Eiji. He wanted him, he wanted him so badly...

_I feel in heaven when I look in your eyes  
I know that you are the one for me (one for me)  
You drive me crazy cuz You're one of a kind  
I want your lovin'  
And I want it right now  
_

He wanted him on his bed, spread across it, moving together like they moved now. He never wanted a boy like now.

_Get down Get down  
And move it all around  
Get down Get down  
And move it all around_

He never was so crazy for somebody. He wanted Eiji to be his, this night. He could blame it on the drugs later. Or on Eijis sexiness, it didn't really matter which one he would choose, since Eiji was all he needed. His sweet lips were like a drug...

_Ooh baby you're so fine  
I'm gonna make you mine  
Your lips they taste so sweet  
You're the one for me  
You're my ecstasy  
You're the one I need  
_

As they locked their lustfilled gazes with eachother, it was all Oishi could take. Those eyes, those lips, that body...and many more on the redhead, he wanted it. Now!

_I feel in heaven when I look in your eyes  
I know that you are the one for me (one for me)  
You drive me crazy cuz You're one of a kind  
I want your lovin'  
And I want it right now  
_

He almost choked as he saw that knowing smile on the lips of his ... boyfriend?

„Nya, Shuichiro? Wanna go home with me?"

„Hell yeah."

Eiji pulled away and looked around. Then, still smiling, he took Oishis hand and led him through the crowd to where two brownhaired boys were still dancing. Oishi noticed that their gaze was just as lustfilled as theirs.

_Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa  
Whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa  
Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa  
Whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh  
Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa  
Whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa  
Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa  
Whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh_

Eiji tapped the shoulder of the smalled one and he turned his clouded eyes to look at Eiji.

„Hoi, Fujiko-chan, we're leavin. We'll speak tomorrow." He winked at the two, grinning like the cheshire cat. Then, casting a look at Taka-san, he said: „Have good night, nya!"

And with that he dragged Oishi out of the loud disco onto the fresh air.

_You're the one for me  
You're my ecstasy  
You're the one I need  
_

„Nya, Oishi? Do you live far?"

Oishi shook his head. „Not really."

„That's good, nyaa..."

_Get down Get down  
And move it all around  
Get down Get down  
And move it all around _

_Get down Get down  
And move it all around  
Get down Get down  
And move it all around _

_Get down Get down  
And move it all around  
Get down Get down  
And move it all aro-ound_

Oishi didn't know how they got home that night, but he knew, that it was the best night he ever had. And since effects of ecstasy could last at least for 6 hours...well, let's just say they used the time fully (4). As they lay there, panting, the sun already risen and shining on them, he knew he had to thank Momo later. He was more than thankfull having the redhead – Eiji, in his arms there, sound asleep, looking like and angel. The last thought before he paid a visit to the dreamland, Eiji currently was staying at, was, that the sunlight painted their bodies golden.

---------------------------------------------*

There! Golden pair done! How did you like it?

Here some notes:

(1): Ecstasy can be of many colours. It doesn't have a typical colour.

(2): The effects of ecstasy are starting to show in one hour.

(3): One of the immediate effects of ecstay is physical closeness.

(4): I actually wanted to write a lemon there, but then I thought that would bee too much and kinda like for another chapter. I might write a special though, if you ask me. The next chapter – Burning – will be lemon, so beware! *grin*

R&R! ^^


End file.
